yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 090
=Duel Recap= *3rd Duel of the Battle City Quarter-Finals *The first Duel in a Shadow Game. When a monster is destroyed, its owner will lose pieces of their memory: Mai loses Téa and Joey; Marik loses Strings and Arkana. *Mai gets hold of The Winged Dragon of Ra, but can't use it because her blood is not part of the Royal Egyptians and therefore, can't read the ancient text on the card. =Featured Duel: Mai Valentine vs. Yami Marik - Part 1= Mai's turn Mai Normal Summons "Dunames Dark Witch" in Attack Position (1800 ATK / 1050 DEF). Yami Marik's turn Yami Marik Normal Summons "Revival Jam" in Defense Position (1500 ATK / 500 DEF) then activates Continuous Magic Card "Jam Breeding Machine". Mai's turn "Dunames Dark Witch" attacks then destroys "Revival Jam", but "Revival Jam" Special Summons itself in Defense Position. Yami Marik's turn During his Standby Phase, Yami Marik Special Summons 1 "Slime Token" in Attack Position (500 ATK / 500 DEF). He activates Magic Card "Pot of Greed" to draw 2 cards then Sets 1 card (NOTE: in the Japanese dub, Kaiba explains to Mokuba that the set card must be Jam Defender, which allows Yami Marik to switch the target of all Mai's attacks to "Revival Jam"). Mai's turn Mai activates Magic Card "Harpie's Feather Duster" to destroy all of Yami Marik's Spell and Trap Cards on the field: "Jam Breeding Machine" and the set card are destroyed. "Dunames Dark Witch" attacks then destroys "Slime Token" (Yami Marik: 4000 → 2700 Life Points). Yami Marik's turn Yami Marik Normal Summons "Melchid the Four-Face Beast" (1500 ATK / 1200 DEF) then tributes it and "Revival Jam" to Special Summon "Masked Beast Des Gardius" in Attack Position (3300 ATK / 2500 DEF). "Masked Beast Des Gardius" attacks "Dunames Dark Witch", but Mai activates Continuous Trap Card "Mirror Wall" to reduce its ATK in half ("Masked Beast Des Gardius": 3300 → 1650 ATK). "Dunames Dark Witch" destroys "Masked Beast Des Gardius" (Yami Marik: 2700 → 2550 Life Points), but "Masked Beast Des Gardius'" effect activates; allowing Yami Marik to activate Magic Card "The Mask of Remnants" from his Deck then equips it to "Dunames Dark Witch" to take control of her. He then activates Magic Card "Remove Trap" to destroy "Mirror Wall". Mai's turn Mai Sets 1 card then Normal Summons "The Unfriendly Amazon" in Attack Position (2000 ATK / 1000 DEF). "The Unfriendly Amazon" attacks then destroys "Dunames Dark Witch" (Yami Marik: 2550 → 2350 Life Points). Duel continues next episode. =Changes to the English Version= *Cut from the US version is a bird's-eye view of the Battle Ship flying along, as the announcer's voice says that the duelists for round three will be chosen in fifteen minutes. *Scenes of Odion and Joey being struck by Ra's lightning are added over Joey's scene in the US version. *A shot of Joey clenching his fist is cut from the US version. *In the Japanese Version Yami Marik wants to kill Odion, In the dub he wants to send him to the shadow realm. *A scene of Marik pulling a dagger out of the Millennium Rod and holding the point of the Rod's dagger over Odion's face is cut from the US version. *The dagger on the Millennium Rod digitized out. *A shot of Kaiba thinking he'll watch the power of Ra is cut from the US version. *A spilt-screen of Mai and Yami Marik replaces a shot of Joey in the dub. *The words "DRAW TWO" on Yami Marik's duel disk is replaced with the number "4000". *A close-up of Kaiba is cut. *Cut from the US version is a short scene of Honda saying this is like Yugi and Pegasus's duel. *A shadow version of Téa is cut from the dub. *The words "TO BE CONTINUED" are added at the end of the dub episode.